


Дереализация

by piqu911



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disguise, M/M, Misogyny
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 17:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16538780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piqu911/pseuds/piqu911
Summary: Геллерт просыпается.





	Дереализация

**Author's Note:**

> Сколько раз он пытался рвать рубашку, как все клёвые парни (с)  
> Писалось в далёком 2015 году под две песни:  
> Атморави - Кровь на вкус  
> Атморави - После тебя

Пыль разносилась по комнате сквозняком, а солнце освещало её причудливые формы. Миловидная азиатка щебетала что-то бессмысленное, сидя с бокалом вина на диване. ”Странно, что до сих пор не разлила”, - подумал Геллерт. Он сидел рядом, пустым взглядом рассматривая пыль. Надоедливая.  
\- ...Представляешь? - донеслось до него. Он неопределённо промычал что-то в ответ.  
Геллерт встал, чтобы сделать себе кофе - две столовых ложки и чашка кипятка.  
\- Ты что же?! Нельзя так много! Голова может лопнуть! - её голос впивался в мозг, а слова будто выцарапывались на коже. Даже не хотелось объяснять ей, что она идиотка.  
Девушка засмеялась каким-то своим мыслям, повернувшись спиной, продолжила нести какую-то чушь, ещё болше размахивая руками.  
Геллерт закрыл глаза. ”Замолчи, замолчи, замолчи, замолчи”, - ритмично проносилось у него в голове. Он закрыл глаза. Её голос доносился сквозь какую-то очень плотную дымку и постепенно затихал. А внутри так тихо и уютно. Он готов был лечь прямо там, посреди пустоты, и никогда больше не вставать.  
\- Ты меня слушаешь вообще?! - голос вонзился в туман, и всё защитное покрытие лопнуло, как воздушный шарик.  
Он открыл глаза.  
\- Да.  
\- Вот и хорошо, потому что...  
”Замолчи, замолчи, закрой рот”.  
Она снова повернулась спиной. Он взял со стола нож и медленно подошёл сзади. Девушка рассматривала свои ногти, увлечённо рассказывая всё те же глупости.  
Геллерт завёл руку с ножём ей за шею и надавил. Она испустила испуганный вздох, дёрнулась буквально на дюйм, а нож входил с лёгким сопротивлением. Кровь брызнула во все стороны, потекла по бледной коже. Рука упала - бокал вместе с ней. Он вытянул нож, облегчённо вздохнул и сполз по спинке дивана. Туман приходил снова. Наконец-то. Полная тишина.  
  
Он проснулся от холода.  
Её тёмные волосы тоже залились кровью.  
Глаза болели.  
Его руки тоже залились кровью и прилипли к ножу.  
Все кости болели.  
Её голова безвольно свешивалась на грудь.  
Он попытался приподняться, и руки нащупали холодные шершавые камни.  
На диване остались красные пятна.  
Он проснулся. Он в тюрьме.  
Такое часто случалось - теперь. Хотя он не мог бы сказать, что подразумевается под словом ”часто”. Он давно потерял счёт времени. От безделия ему не хочется спать. Но каждые - он понятия не имел сколько - часов или минут Геллерт проваливался в сны, воспоминания и мечты. Ори утаскивали его - не так, как в молодости, когда они делали его сильнее. Они утаскивали его вниз, на самое дно, засасывали, не давая вдохнуть - этого настоящего плесневелого воздуха. Он только думал, и вспоминал, и думал, и начинал сомневаться, что реально. Холодные шершавые камни помогали вспомнить несколько фактов.  
Он вжался в ледяные камни, изо всех сил стараясь не заснуть. Обычно у него это не очень получалось. Там было так темно, что невозможно было различить, закрыл ты глаза или нет.  
  
Кровь. Тяжёлые сапоги. Ломающиеся кости. Выкручтвающиеся суставы. Огонь. Кровь. Кровь. Кровь. Торжество. И совсем не торжественное падение.  
  
Тот солнечный мальчик, он притягивал. Он улыбался. Его глаза блестели разными эмоциями. Он смущённо заправлял каштановые волосы за уши. Он умел уступать. Он смеялся, а яркое закатное солнце делало его волосы совсем рыжими.  
С ним было тепло.  
  
Геллерт окунулся в безоблачные воспоминания.  
  
***  
  
Мягкие ладони лихорадочно двигались по груди и животу, губы не переставая целовали, а прикасаться друг к другу горячим телам мешала одежда. На улице стоял летний зной, а внутри обыкновенного ухоженного деревенского домика, в одной из спален на втором этаже, два молодых человека спасались от жары, как могли.  
Геллерт оторвался на секунду, чтобы посмотреть, что не так с пуговицами - они никогда не расстёгивается. Сколько раз он пытался рвать рубашку, но только царапал себе руки о жёсткую накрахмаленную ткань.  
Альбус спокойным движением пальцев расстегнул свои пуговицы - ”капитуляция принята”, - сказал Геллерт, - и с улыбкой потянулся целоваться дальше, руками в то время снимая одежду с партнёра. Пришлось прерваться на пару секунд, чтобы вытащить его из рукавов. Альбус думал, что у Геллерта слишком резкие движения. А Геллерт удивлялся, как Альбус умудряется выглядеть таким спокойным. И дело касалось не только романтических страстей - вообще! Сколько раз Геллерт даже пытался вывести его из себя - так, для интереса. Но Альбус всегда терпеливо отвечал или, в крайнем случае, парировал со скептической улыбкой. Геллерт хотел знать границу.  
Альбус выцеловывал ему шею, грудь, жарко и часто дышал вместе с тем. Геллерт плавился от этих ощущений, зарывался руками Дамблдору в волосы, целовал его в макушку и тихо стонал, - оба не хотели быть увиденными.  
\- Хватит, - прерывисто выдохнул Гриндевальд. Альбус удивлённо поднял голову и тут же его опрокинули на лопатки и нависли над ним сверху.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - одними губами прошептал он.  
А дальше...  
Нет, не прошептал.  
  
Холод, до этого охвативший только все кости, сейчас скользнул в сердце. Было или нет? В голове проносились случайные события, и он попытался выделить из них те, что принадлежат одному самому счастливому месяцу его жизни. Смущённое ”Я... Я...”, воодушевлённое ”У нас всё получится” и уверенное ”Я в тебя верю” Альбуса; ”Мы не должны разлучаться”, ”Я верю в нас”, ”Вместе” его самого.  
Он точно помнил, что этот парнишка был приятным на вид и характер. Они сразу друг другу понравились, в первую же ночь Геллерт ночевал у новоиспечённого друга...  
Нет, нет, не так...  
Что-то не то...  
Не может так быть...  
Перед глазами наконец всплыло чёткое воспоминание (воспоминание ли? - он не думал об этом, но надеялся):  
\- Я не хочу с тобой это обсуждать, - сказанное Альбусом ледяным тоном резануло по сердцу. И по уху тоже. Было довольно непривычно слышать это от него.  
\- Нет, Альб, ты должен, - Геллерт начинал кипяться. - Неужели ты не понимаешь? - успокоиться и выдержать паузу.  
\- Непонимаю чего? - вот и Дамблдор настроился на диалог.  
\- Как это важно для нашего дела! - как очевидную истину сглаголил.  
\- Подожди, причём здесь она к изменению мира? Как моя сестра может изменить...  
\- Очень просто, - перебил Геллерт, закатив глаза. - Мы найдём способ её вылечить, а когда об этом узнают все, мы станем для них Мессией.  
\- Ты серьёзно намереваешься её вылечить? - немного подумав, ответил вопросом Альбус.  
\- Ясное дело.  
Дамблдор лишь хмыкнул:  
\- Это невозможно, - и, предвидя вопрос, продолжил: - Я долго исследовал эту область и не нашёл ничего дельного.  
\- Ты не там искал. Теперь у нас есть Дары.  
\- Не есть, а будут.  
\- А, да. Будут. И ты думаешь, Бузинная палочка ничего не сможет сделать? - Геллерт хитро улыбнулся. Альбус задумался.  
\- То есть... Ты хочешь, чтобы она таскалась с нами как символ нашей идеи?  
\- Да. - Альбус засмеялся, а Геллерт продолжил: - Не бойся, мы быстро с ней справимся. Такими темпами, как мы идём сейчас, - глазом не успеешь моргнуть. И ты станешь свободным.  
Почему в память впечатываются одни лишь мелочи? Почему заостряется внимание на каких-либо случайных жестах, вроде еле заметного по губам Альбуса шёпота: ”Свободным?” Если бы он не приподнял немного брови, Геллерт бы и не понял, что его друг что-то сказал.  
Дамблдор вздохнул и запрокинул голову. Яркое солнце ослепило глаза и он вернулся в исходное положение. Геллерт потянул его за руку к себе, и тот подвинулся ближе и прижался спиной, положив голову на плечо. Гриндевальд накрыл его руки своими, а Альбус мягко и почти невесомо целовал ему шею.  
Геллерт, не шевелясь, смотрел на рыжую голову, и, хоть убей (нет-нет, это выражение такое), не мог сейчас вспомнить, о чём тогда думал. В данный момент, будь он на месте самого себя, бросился бы в объятья, зацеловывал всё тело, прижал к себе, чтобы никогда не отпустить. Плакал бы от счастья, что может прикоснуться к живому человеку. Живому? Человеку? Геллерт представил на месте Альбуса ту болтающую азиатку и понял, что отполз бы от неё куда подальше.  
Его Альбус был потрясающим. Если бы он сейчас был здесь, они бы говорили без умолку, обнимались, счастливые, что наконец вместе.  
  
Геллерт вздохнул. Темнота и сырость въедались в мозг и мешали думать. Где-то пискнуло и послышался тихий шорох. Крысы. Ничего не видно, но он знал, что это крысы. Они часто приходили. Раньше он в припадке ярости, а позже - отчаянья душил и давил их, а потом разрывал на куски, сначала содрав наспех кожу. Шматы плоти валялись по всей камере и гнили, что привлекало насекомых. Их узник тоже давил - и бесился, что порвать их нельзя. Вспышки эмоций давно уже не появлялись, все остатки животных давно превратились в прах, и насекомые оставили камеру. Зато Геллерт на некоторое время смог занять себя: он очень аккуратно снимал с крыс шкуру (старался делать это медленно - времени полно) и накрывал ими камни в одном из четырёх углов, дал им присохнуть там. Он покрыл уже квадрат 10х10 в два слоя, сплошной крысячей шкурой. Но потом ему надоело. Крысы начали приходить всё реже - наверное, наконец дошло, что здесь их любят резать. По краям получившийся квадрат всё же изъели, но не осилили весь, так что теперь это мог бы быть зонтик от солнца или настенный ковёр...  
  
***  
\- Геллерт, не стоит беситься, - мягко, но твёрдо говорил Альбус. Мягко, но твёрдо, как может только он.  
\- Этот гадёныш... - ярость не покидала, она бушевала в крови, заполняя собой всё естество, сметала всё на своём пути.  
\- Этот гадёныш - мой брат, - перебил Альбус. - Успокойся, - уже мягче, - он просто не понимает.  
Созерцая, что это не особо помогло, он продолжил:  
\- Ну вот послушай, - взял Геллерта за руки и развернул к себе. Ярость быстро спустилась по параболе вниз. - Что он может сделать?  
\- Наябедничать Батильде.  
\- И что? Тебя посадят под домашний арест? - Дамблдор иронически усмехнулся.  
\- Нет, отошлют обратно в Германию, - просто сказал Геллерт.  
\- О... - Альбус смешался. - Тебе... не хочется обратно?  
\- Отнюдь.  
\- Почему? - Альбус явно не знал, что сказать, поэтому говорил первое, что приходило в голову.  
\- Потому что здесь ты, - голос сорвался и перешёл на шёпот. Альбус поднял глаза и встретился с мягким взглядом.  
Уставший Геллерт был в расстерянности. Что было дальше? Поцелуй, объятия, секс среди бела дня в коридоре у Дамблдоров?  
А было ли это вообще? Сказал ли он хоть раз за тот месяц, что Альбус для него что-то значит?  
  
***  
Скрипнула дверь. Геллерт открыл глаза. Был уже день - в камере царил полумрак. Открылась створка возле пола - туда быстро просунули еду. Геллерт даже посмеялся бы, если б было смешно, - его до сих пор боятся. На завтрак, - или обед? - как всегда, какое-то вязкое серое месиво. Возможно, цемент.  
”Перебьюсь”.  
При хоть каком-то свете сознание будто бы проясняется. Это длится недолго.  
Кажется, он стал слишком много спать. В <і>тот</і> месяц и аж до закоючения мог не спать сутками. Геллерт точно помнил, как его удивило, что Альбус спит, как все нормальные люди. Ему всегда казалось, что гении, вроде них двоих, должны быть безумны и со странностями. Когда Геллерт оставался на ночь, ему непременно ставало скучно смотреть, как Альбус спит - даже не шевелится. Гриндевальд вставал, одевался и просто ходил по комнате туда-сюда, а потом постепенно перечитал почти все книги Альбуса. Все-не все - те, которые были на виду.  
Всего один раз он решился обнаглеть и пройтись по дому - и больше никогда не решался. Потому что наткнулся на Ариану. Совсем неожиданно для себя, но не для неё - она будто сторожила его на первом этаже возле лестницы. Сначала он подумал, что наступил не на ногу, а на крысу, - или сейчас уже подумал? В предрассветных сумерках было видно, что рот девочки двигается. Она явно что-то хотела сказать. Через несколько мгновений Геллерт разобрал шёпот:  
\- Не надо... Забирать... Нам... Нужен... Оставь... Я хочу... Себе... Моё... Они... Должно... Быть... Два...  
Смутно уловив смысл, Геллерт взял её за плечо и подвёл к лестнице:  
\- Тише, тише, я не хотел Вам мешать, мисс, - наигранно мягко сказал он. В этот момент на её лицо упал свет и осветил глаза. Геллерт вздрогнул - они были полны ярости.  
\- У..-ди... - расслышал он. Быстро сообразив, что она сейчас может поднять шум, о котором ни Альбусу, ни, тем более, его братцу, знать ни к чему, он поддался и, тихо пробормотав: ”Конечно, Вы правы, мисс, уже слишком поздно, я, похоже, засиделся”, развернулся и пошёл настолько быстро, насколько позволяло достоинство.  
Сестра Альбуса, похоже, никому об этом не рассказала.  
  
***  
Опять приходится считать улиток на камнях. Опять он живёт, лишь решая придуманные самим собой уравнения. Опять развлекается тем, что перебирает воспоминания. А что будет, когда они кончатся? Скоро всё кончится.  
  
Небо было затянуто тёмными тучами. Надвигалась гроза. Ветер трепал волосы, тянул вверх, к рукам всех мёртвых, пытавшихся схватить его. Быстрее, ниже, к земле, к земле, убраться из этого опасного воздуха. Он наклонил метлу в пике, а холодные и слишком, ненормально мягкие пальцы хватали его за капюшон и кончики распатланых волос. Воздух застыл, загустел и не хотел пропускать метлу ниже. ”Ну же, ну же”. Тучи потемнели. Потемнело и всё вокруг. Трава, до которой оставалось метров десять, выцвела и засохла. Горизонта не было видно.  
Он перекинул ногу через метлу и - не было выхода - прыгнул. Кошки приземляются на лапы, а такие, как он - на спину, больно ударяются хребтом и секунду-другую смотрят на свои плавающие в густом пространстве спутанные золотые лохмы, - тоже потерявшие цвет. Потом переводят взгляд и чувствуют, как изнутри поднимается паника, так глубоко спрятанная его же стараниями. Протянутая из угольно-чёрного неба к нему рука чуть не схватила его за ногу. Он вскрикнул от неожиданности.  
 ”Ниже, ниже”.  
”Кто понаставил здесь этой земли”.  
”Ниже, куда-нибудь, но ниже”.  
Он был согласен и на Ад.  
Рука сделала ещё одно хватательное движение, и опять промахнулась. Земля под ним провалилась, пострадавшему позвонку стало необычайно легко, а у его обладателя кувыркнулся желудок.  
Он падал, тёмные тучи исчезали, руки яростно хватали пустоту. Земля сыпалась следом за ним, сухая и тёмная - она летела наравне с пальцами и как-то успела попасть под ногти.  
”Ты сам роешь себе могилу, Гриндевальд”, - вспомнились слова, над которыми он в своё время только посмеялся и велел определить этого оракула в 'исправительное учреждение'.  
Хотелось падать и ни за что больше не возвращаться на высоту.  
Комья земли попали в глаза, началось ужасное жжение. Он прикрыл веки, но ситуация только ухудшилась. Вся темнота вдруг стала накаляться и достигла красно-оранжевого оттенка. Дышать вдруг стало легче, а в среднем позвонке пропала лёгкость.  
Он открыл глаза. В лицо светил слишком яркий и слишком белый цвет. Окошко, решётки и тучи за ними.  
Он проснулся на высоте.


End file.
